Starring Aaron Livesy
by Faggy
Summary: My saucy take on how Aaron could have made up to Jackson after his birthday. Rated M for sexual content.


**Disclaimer - They're not mine, I'm just playing with them**

**A/N – **My take on how Aaron could have made up to Jackson after his birthday tantrum. Thanks to Soapiefan for casting her eye over this.

**Starring Aaron Livesy**

Aaron finished his toast then licked the last of the crumbs from his fingers.

Paddy stood in the doorway, watching him "You could wash your hands instead of doing that."

"Don't need to wash 'em when I've got a tongue that does the job just as well." Aaron grinned.

Paddy shuddered, "That's disgusting."

"It's natural. Cats and dogs do it. Thought you'd know that. Being a vet."

"But they're animals and you're not. Although sometimes from the state of your room I'm not so sure."

"Ha ha very funny."

"Of course it's not been so bad since Jackson's been staying over. Speaking of which…"

Aaron's grin disappeared. "No Paddy, I told you, I don't wanna talk about it."

He got up and started to move towards the door but Paddy was too quick for him and managed to block his way.

"Not so fast. It was his birthday and you let him down. What are you gonna do about it?"

Aaron glared at Paddy "But how could I go out when Ryan had just been…"

Paddy cut him off, "Don't start making excuses Aaron, you know it had nothing to do with Ryan being arrested. It was because is friends were there."

Aaron's shoulders slumped, "I know. But did you see that Sol? What a fairy!"

Paddy continued to glare at him.

Aaron sighed, "OK, you're right. I've already apologised anyway."

Paddy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes really, in the pub yesterday." Aaron sounded sulky as he said it, he hated apologising.

Paddy breathed a sigh of relief. Jackson was the best thing that had happened to Aaron in a long time. He didn't want to see it fall apart due to Aaron's quick temper. "So why didn't he stay here last night?"

Aaron pulled a face "Well his Mum's staying with him for a few days and he didn't want to leave her on her own."

From what Paddy had heard of Hazel he didn't think Jackson would worry about leaving her to fend for herself. "Is that really the reason?"

Aaron looked a little embarrassed "He said we were ok but he didn't want to come over last night so I don't know."

Paddy shook his head. "Maybe he wants a little bit more than a quick apology in the pub over lunch? Maybe he wants you to show you're sorry rather than just saying it."

"How do I do that? I'm useless at that sort of stuff."

"Well take him out tonight instead, say it's to make up for missing his birthday night out. He won't mind it being a couple of days late."

"Nah, I'm skint. Any other ideas? Cheap ones!" Aaron looked at Paddy hopefully.

Paddy tried to recall being a teenager in love. "Well, when I was your age and wanted to show a girl that I really liked her, I'd make her a mix tape."

"A mix what?"

"A mix tape."

"What are you talking about Paddy?"

"It's a collection of songs that meant something to us both that you put on to a tape for the person you like. Songs that we both liked. Songs that were playing when we met or when we first kissed. It's special because it's personal." Paddy smiled at the memories until Aaron brought him crashing back to reality.

"You're such a girl. No way am I doing that. Can you really see me giving something like that to Jackson?"

Paddy considered. "Ok maybe not. But don't dismiss the personal touch. I think Jackson would appreciate something that he knew you'd put some thought and care into. Something like that would really show you meant what it when you apologised."

Aaron furrowed his brow. A memory stirred; something Jackson had said a few days ago. Could he really do that? Only one way to find out.

He grinned at Paddy, "I think I know just what he'd like."

xxxxx

Four hours later Aaron sat in his bedroom, a can of lager in his hand.

It had taken a bit longer than he'd thought to get everything together.

He'd wanted to borrow the garage van to drive to Hotten. Cain would only let him take it if he'd also pick up some parts.

It had taken a lot longer to find the place than he'd thought it would. Once he'd found it and collected the parts, he'd had to talk his way past Hazel in order to pick up the stuff he wanted from Jackson's flat. She'd heard all about his argument with Jackson so wasn't in a helpful mood. He'd promised her that he was definitely going to make it up to Jackson but still had to listen to a twenty minute lecture on how hurt Jackson had been before she'd let him get what he needed.

By the time he'd got back to Smithy, he was already beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea.

He'd taken everything upstairs and laid them out on his bed. Then he'd sat and stared at the three objects he'd collected from Jackson's flat for ten minutes before heading downstairs for the cans.

He'd already drunk one of them and was halfway through the second before, taking a deep breath, he felt ready to get started.

xxxxx

Jackson arrived at Smithy at just after 7 o'clock. He wasn't sure why he was there. Even though he'd accepted Aaron's apology he was still annoyed with his behaviour.

But Aaron had been so insistent, even telling him that he'd arranged for Paddy to be out for the night so they'd have the place to themselves, that he'd decided to give him a chance. Then, when his mum had told him about Aaron's visit to the flat he'd been intrigued. What was his boyfriend up to?

Aaron opened the door almost as soon as he'd knocked.

Jackson smiled, "You're keen aren't ya."

Aaron smiled back, "Maybe. Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, lager please."

Aaron moved towards the fridge, "Go through to the other room, I'll bring it in."

Jackson moved into the main room and sat on the sofa. Aaron followed moments later with a can in each hand. He put one in front of Jackson and sat down beside him. Jackson turned to look at Aaron, opening his mouth to speak but was silenced by Aaron's lips against his own. Aaron's tongue briefly slid across Jackson's upper lip before pulling away.

"I'm sorry about your birthday. I mean it." Aaron had looked Jackson in the eye while he was speaking but quickly looked away as soon as he'd finished. He really did hate apologising. "So I thought I'd make it up to you tonight."

Jackson smiled at Aaron's awkwardness. He knew how difficult this must be for him. "It's ok Aaron, you don't have to."

"Yes I do. I'm always going off on one and you still put up with me. I wanted to do something to show you that I know how lucky I am that you do."

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "What have you been cooking up in that head of yours Aaron Livesy?"

"Why don't you watch and find out."

Aaron picked up the remote control and turned on the TV.

Jackson was confused, "What are you doing?"

"I borrowed a few things from your flat today. One was that little camera you bought."

Jackson remembered showing the camera to Aaron the previous week. He was planning to use it to record the progress of his building work, to show to prospective clients as examples of what he could do. He hadn't thought Aaron had paid much attention at the time.

A glimmer of an idea entered Jackson's head, "Why did you do that?"

Aaron swallowed nervously and pressed Play on the DVD remote. "To make a movie of my own. For you."

As Jackson looked at the TV, he could see Aaron on the screen, sitting on his bed wearing the same clothes he had on now.

_Screen Aaron looked straight into the camera, "Jackson, I couldn't think of how to show you how sorry I am for spoiling your birthday. Then I remembered when you bought this camera, you said we could maybe use it to film us if we were feeling daring. You pretended you were joking but I think you meant it. It's taken a couple of cans but I'm feeling daring now."_

_Aaron sat back on the bed and pulled his top over his head, the act of stretching up emphasising the flatness of his stomach._

_Leaning back, still looking at the camera, he gently teased his nipples. Alternately stroking and pinching each one as they hardened til they were full erect, his breath was already starting to deepen._

_Leaving his left hand to continue with the nipple play, he moved his right lower down, caressing his own stomach and running his fingers slowly down the treasure trail of hairs leading from his navel down into the hidden places in his jeans. As he continued to run his hands across his torso, he looked down to his groin, a growing bulge already showing through the material of his jeans_

_No longer looking at the camera, Aaron unzipped his jeans and put his hand inside. As he rubbed his groin with one hand, his other moved back to his nipples pinching them more firmly this time. A low moan escaped his lips as he looked back into the camera. _

_He stood up, his head disappearing off screen as his jeans dropped to the floor revealing the jockstrap underneath. _

"Fucking hell, Aaron." Jackson struggled to take his eyes off the screen where his lover was performing.

Aaron looked at Jackson, a mixture of nerves and excitement showing on his face. "Like it?"

"What do you think?" Jackson indicated his crotch where the outline of his erection was clearly visible. "Is that my jockstrap you're wearing?"

Aaron grinned, "Yeah, you've been trying to get me into it for weeks so I thought I'd give it a try. Does it look ok?"

Jackson looked back at the screen, "Oh god yes, better than ok."

He pulled Aaron to him so that they were both facing the screen with Aaron's shoulder resting in the middle of Jackson's chest. Jackson put one of his hands around Aaron's waist before moving it down to squeeze his cock. Aaron turned his head so they could kiss. Jackson's tongue moved easily into Aaron's mouth, tasting him. He felt Aaron's cock start to harden beneath his hand.

Aaron moved his hand to the buttons on Jackson's jeans and quickly popped them all open before moving his hand inside to grasp Jackson's stiffness.

Jackson pulled out of the kiss. "Better see what you're up to on TV, wouldn't want to miss anything."

Aaron licked his lips, tasting the wetness Jackson had left behind. "You're gonna love it."

_Back on screen, Aaron slid his hand inside the jockstrap and started to move it rhythmically up and down. _

_He sat back down on the bed so his face was visible again as he continued to wank inside the jock. His face started to flush and his breath quickened as he speeded up the movement. His head rolled back slightly as he enjoyed the sensation of his hand working his cock. _

_His other hand moved away from his nipples and, grabbing the waistband, moved the front of the jock down til it was pushing up behind his balls so his dick was free. The head was leaking precum which was already starting to trickle down his shaft. Running his fingers across the head, Aaron spread the precum across his cock until the entire length was covered and glistening._

_He started wanking again, slower this time, wanting the sensation to last. He dipped a finger from his other hand into the sticky liquid dribbling from his cock slit and then licked it off, slowly sucking on his finger and enjoying the taste of himself._

_Lying back, he raised his legs up til his feet were resting on the edge of the bed. Dipping his finger back into the precum, he spread his legs apart then moved his hand down between them and rubbed the stickiness from his finger between his arse cheeks. As his finger explored his crack, he continued to slowly wank his cock, more groans escaping his slightly parted lips. He started to speed up the rhythm of his hand before slowing down again, prolonging the aching sensation that was growing in his balls._

_Knowing he wouldn't be able to stand it much longer, Aaron stopped wanking. His cock, shiny with precum, dominated the view of the camera. With a quick look at the camera lens, Aaron rolled over on the bed. Bringing his knees up under him, he raised his arse in the air exposing his pink hole._

Jackson leaned forward slightly, "You've shaved your arsehole."

Aaron turned his head, "Yeah, feels really smooth now."

Jackson groaned. "Show me. Let me feel it."

Aaron stood up, dropped his jeans and kicked them out of the way. He turned so his arse was level with Jackson's face. Jackson grabbed Aaron's arse cheeks and spread them apart so he could see his newly shaven hole. Unable to resist, he ran his tongue along the crack before return to the pink star at the centre. Once he'd got it wet, he turned Aaron to face him and pulled him down on to the sofa, kissing him hard.

As they pressed against each other, he pushed one hand between their bodies and firmly grasped both of their cocks. As he started wanking them both, he moved his other hand down Aaron's back and ran his finger across Aaron's wet hole before turning his attention back to the screen.

_Aaron reached out of the camera's view. When his hand reappeared, one of his fingers was wet with lube. He slowly circled his finger around his smooth entrance, teasing it as he pushed the tip of his finger inside before pulling it out again._

_When he couldn't stand the teasing any longer, he pushed his finger completely inside. As his inner muscles contracted against the intrusion a rush of air escaped his lips. Despite the initial pain, he continued to push his finger in and out of his arse, speeding up with each push. Once he felt totally relaxed, he inserted a second finger alongside the first. Again he quickly speeded up, enjoying the feeling. His hips started moving in opposite motion to his fingers so they pushed together at the same time, heightening the feeling inside him as his fingers brushed against the sweet spot._

_He lightly stroked his leaking cock at the same time, not trusting himself to touch it fully without shooting over the sheets. Despite this, he knew he was close. Taking his fingers from his arse, he reached down to the floor and picked up the last thing he'd taken from Jackson's flat - a blue latex butt plug. Quickly rubbing lube over it, he positioned it against his already loosened hole and thrust it in with one push. As it hit the spot he screamed out, "Fuck"._

By now, Jackson and Aaron were both naked and wanking each other in time to the movement on screen.

As Aaron continued to fuck himself on screen with the butt plug, Jackson's breathing speeded up. "Aaron, suck me, I'm so close."

Aaron moved onto the floor in front of the sofa and knelt in front of his lover and took him in his mouth.

As Aaron started suck Jackson's cock, moving his mouth up and down, Jackson watched the screen.

_Aaron rolled onto his back, pushing the butt plug as deep as he could into his arse. As he pounded his hole, he grabbed his cock and started pumping his fist as quickly as he could. He felt the familiar tightening in his balls and then the incredible warmth flood his body as spunk shot out of his cock across his chest, face and stomach. _

As his boyfriend shot his load across the screen, Jackson did the same into Aaron's mouth. Aaron hungrily took every drop, wanking himself as he swallowed. When he was sure he'd taken everything that Jackson had to give he stood up. Quickly he picked up the camera that he'd left on the floor beside the sofa earlier that evening. Holding it so he could see through the viewfinder, he pressed record. Still wanking he focussed the camera on Jackson and shot his jizz all over his boyfriend's face.

Grinning down at Jackson, Aaron pressed the camera's off button. "Now we're both film stars."

Laughing, Jackson pulled him down onto the sofa. "You little bastard. Where's my shirt? I need something to wipe my face."

"No need. I'll take care of it." Aaron leaned forward and licked his spunk off Jackson's face til there was no trace of it.

Jackson pulled Aaron into an embrace. "I can't believe you made a dirty movie for me. And I definitely can't believe you used Gavin."

Aaron pushed himself up slightly so he could see Jackson's face. "Who's Gavin?"

Jackson winked, "Not who, what. It's what I call my little blue friend that you got so familiar with. Named after the first bloke I thought of while using it. Though after tonight I may need to think of re-naming him."

"You named your dildo? You freak."

"If we go upstairs now, I'll show you just how much of a freak I can be!" Jackson grinned wickedly at Aaron.

As he gathered their clothes and headed out of the room, Jackson paused in the doorway and turned back to Aaron, "Don't forget your home movie, I don't think it's the kind of thing Paddy and Marlon will want to watch at their next DVD night. And make sure you bring the camera along, I think I'm ready for my close up Mr Livesy."

Reviews most welcome.


End file.
